The present invention generally relates to controls for hydraulics.
A hydraulic drive system can be a drive system that uses pressurized hydraulic fluid to drive hydraulic machinery. A hydraulic drive system includes of three parts: a generator, such as a hydraulic pump; plumbing; and an actuating device, such as hydraulic motor or cylinder, to drive the machinery. The hydraulic system is often used by machinery, such as an industrial tractor. The machinery may include an interface that receives an attachment tool. For example, an industrial tractor may have an arm with an interface for receiving attachment tools, such as drills, shovels, mulching heads, snow blowers, mowers and jackhammers.